Iron meets Bat
by Masked-Maiden-of-Gotham
Summary: Ironman meets Batman as he jumped times with a machine, the problem, he has no idea how to get home, Read how Batman and Ironman jump thru universe's trying to keep their sanity's in check... P.s i own nothing just a heads up cause i don't want to write it in every chap.. warnings in every chap...xover with many worlds


**Iron meets Bat**

**Hehe sorry, hey Why me fans if your still reading I know I haven't even updated or began the new story but this was in my mind plus I'm hoping to finish the first chapter before next Monday, cause I really need a beta reader or whatever they're called. So please help out,**

**Summary: Ironman meets Batman as he jumped times with a machine, the problem, he has no idea how to get home, Read how Batman and Ironman jump thru universe's trying to keep their sanity's in check.**

**Warnings: slight potty mouth**

**Chapter 1: umm Hi?**

The masked vigilante growled in frustration, as he once again witnessed another dead end into the case. He slowly breathed in and let out a shaky breathe, this was one of the hardest cases he had to crack. He slowly looked over his other information with forced peace.

"I GOT IT!" He jumped from his chair and into the Bat-mobile in a fast pace.

As soon as he was securely strapped in he sped off towards the old abandoned Cheesecake factory.

"Watch out." He growled angrily.

* * *

**-2nd universe-**

Loud music erupted from the stereo systems surrounding the room, a man in a black Sabbath shirt bobbing his head up and down to the beat. Grabbing a wrench from the awaiting claw he continued to work on a…Stereo box.

"Jarvis put on _Not Afraid_, by Eminem." He yelled.

Sure he preferred his AD/DC music but it didn't hurt to listen to someone else for awhile. Besides he really loved this song by Slim, it spoke words to him like no other song could.

"_**You've been trying to read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay em, but you won't take this thing on these words before I say em, there ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem**_-."

The lyrics of the 'Beautiful' music bounced around thru the room as he continued to work, rapping along to the song as much as he could. After about 20 minutes he put down the tool on the table.

"Jarvis turn down the music."

The music came in soft whispers as he put up his goggles.

"Great job Tony you built a radio." He muttered sarcastically pressing the ON button.

He sighed and pressed the button on his left to change the station, but instead of music a white light enveloped him. He was gone.

* * *

**-Back to the first universe-**

"Another case solved, thanks batman." The older man sighed in content as he watched the insane psychopath sent off to an Asylum.

The man stood quiet and stared at the trembling children reuniting with their parents.

"The Riddler went a little overboard but at least the Parents are safe and the children don't have to cry anymore."

The man turned and realized he was talking to thin air, quickly looking around he saw no traces of the bat.

'_One day he's going to give me a heart attack._' The aging man sighed rubbing his thinning red hair.

"Commissioner Gordon, everything's clear." A young lieutenant reported.

"All right let's wrap it up and go back to the department." Commissioner Gordon announced waving one hand up in the air for emphasis.

* * *

**-At the Cave-**

"Finally." The bat sighed leaning back into his chair, and taking off his mask.

Running a hand threw his messy hair; he touched the small cut on his cheek and hissed slightly. He growled softly as he applied alcohol and a bandage. What? Alfred was gone for the week.

He stood up from his chair and walked towards the ring, but got blinded by a bright white flash. The force of the flash pushed him to the ground in pain, he let out a gasp.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!"

Batman's eyes turned wide as he snapped his mask back on and got into a battle stance. He slowly approached the man who held a wrench in one hand and stared at him.

"Who are you?" He asked, never once putting down the tool.

"What are you doing here?" Batman growled never bothering to answer the man's other questions.

"I-." The man stopped with a confused look and rubbed his hair in confusion. "I have no idea, one moment I'm pressing my radio button and poof, I'm here."

The man looked up, his mouth dropping at the sight of the bat. Batman just cocked his head slightly in confusion.

"N-n-no way." He stuttered as a hand went up to his head, chocolate brown eyes wide with disbelief. "Y-you're Bruce Wayne!"

Batman's eyes flew wide with horror, how did this man know, was he a villain? Studying him closer, the man strangely resembled a hero from one of his old comic books.

"W-wait, that means I'm in a different universe, Oh GOD PEPPER WILL KILL ME!" he screeched.

"You're Tony Stark?"He asked.

The man turned and nodded. "I swear bats I-I don't know how I got here, I was trying to listen to my radio and poof, I'm here."

Tony couldn't believe he was telling the truth, maybe it was because the bat looked really scary, even if they were probably the same age.

"Maybe you tweaked the radio to be some-sort of inter-dimensional traveler that made you travel universes instead of listening to music."

"I'll have you know that…" He blinked, and groaned. "I added vibranium into the radio, mixed with some palladium."

"Why would you add that?!" Batman exclaimed obviously shocked. "I mean it's just a radio Tony."

"Hu." Tony bit his lip. "I thought you'd be more serious."

"I'm 26; I still have some childish antics."

"Wow, I can't believe it."

"What?"

"I'm older than you by a year!"

"SO?"

"Now that we met, we are officially brothers." Tony giggled. "And I'm the older one!"

"WHAT! We barley know-… Never mind, our first assumptions was to knock each other dead and you think just because you're older we're brothers!"

"Yes, yes I do."

"We didn't even say hi, or hello, whatever normal people do!"

"I don't think we're considered normal."

Batman's head fell onto his hand. Tony blinked, and then started to laugh.

"Oh you said… ha-ha now I get it."

"You are an idiot."Bruce seethed.

"No I am a genius." Tony tapped his cranium.

"No you're stupid."Batman stated. "Do you even know how to get back?"

"I-um…well you see….I…No."

"Idiot." He growled.

"Whatever, I bet if I just find my radio I can go back home."

"Right"

"Don't drawl, look it's over ther-AAAH!" Tony fell flat onto his face after tripping over his own radio.

Batman face-palmed.

"Umm…he-he whoops." Tony scratched his head. "Right…as I was saying…umm Hi? Normal enough?"

"No."

Tony pouted, head hitting the floor, while the bat smiled at his misery.

_**AN: Not bad Hu? I know it's terrible, but it's stuck and I will finish this story while restarted Why me? But I still need to figure out the NEW Title, there's a poll on my profile, so if you see it vote please, oh and it's a justice league fic, just a heads up.**_

_**Whoever reviews gets virtual cookies and virtual kisses from Tony and Batman!**_

_**Both: WHAT!**_

_**See you later**_

_**-Masked Maiden**_


End file.
